


They do it with mirrors

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mirrors, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Mirroring that night had taken on a decidedly naughtier edge
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hackle Lemonade Challenge





	They do it with mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hackle Lemonade Challenge 2021. Prompt: Kink

'I've missed you.'

'It's only been two days, Hecate' exclaimed Ada affectionately. She smiled at the breathy declaration. Hecate was rarely clingy, hardly needy. But she hadn't realised how spoiled she was, having Ada so close at hand every day. Close enough to slide her fingers through her hair or up her skirt. Hecate missed sliding Ada's glasses off and leaning in for a kiss.

'My evenings have been so dull without you. There's only so much chess I can play with Dimity. She keeps beating me.'

Ada tried unsuccessfully to hide her grin. Hecate was a meticulous over achiever and didn't feel accomplished if she hadn't been successful at something during her day. Irritation lingered with her for a long time and it was hard for her to simmer down after that. The woman in question narrowed her eyes at her wife's amusement. Ada sighed, she could see that she would have to unwind Hecate thoroughly tonight. Much more difficult when they weren't in the same room. They'd never done it by mirror before.

'You need some proper relaxation, darling.'

She smiled mischievously and slid down the shoulders of her dressing gown, swinging her legs up on the table and casually crossing one leg over the other, giving Hecate quite the vantage point. She was wearing nothing under it. Hecate suddenly found it hard to concentrate.

'The lecture was so boring, I found my mind wandering to our new toy you've been keeping safe for us.'

It had arrived the morning that Ada had left. With regret, they'd promised to wait to use it until she came back. They wanted a leisurely night to explore the possibilities.

'Did you cheat and sneak a peek?'

'No' said Hecate primly. She was at that stage in the proceedings. It usually went the same way. Ada would initiate, Hecate would slowly respond. Ada would come on strong, say something suggestive, perhaps reach up or over to unpin Hecate's hair and Hecate would get all shy for a while until Ada drew her out her cocoon. It was a process they enjoyed. Sometimes Hecate would surprise her with determined intent. Ada was always delighted when Hecate felt comfortable to act upon her desires. But with the distance between them, Hecate couldn't bring herself to try. All of her awkwardness would rush back and she'd sit to attention like she was in a meeting.

Right now, her eyes were fixed on Ada's bare shoulders, as if willing the dressing gown to drop further. Ada was more than willing to indulge her at the right moment.

'Would you?'

'I would not.'

Sometimes Hecate was adorable when she misunderstood the question.

'Would you if I asked you to? Now?'

' _Oh.'_

A soft utter of realisation passed her lips. Hecate rose to get it. She felt tingly at the thought of using it in front of Ada. She looked down at it when she sat in front of the mirror, a strange creature in her hands. It looked intimidating. Apprehension overtook her and her heart thudded unreasonably. She looked up and saw Ada watching her with a comforting smile.

'You don't have to use it. I know we were waiting until I came back but I really wouldn't have minded if you had tried it. It's there if you want it for yourself.'

They knew that Hecate would have been unlikely to have done so. Before meeting Ada, she'd had no interest in sex toys. If you couldn't get yourself off using your (or other people's) fingers, you were doing it wrong, she reckoned. Ada heartily agreed but had added that an extra bit of stimulation was too much fun to pass up. Hecate had warily given it a try and was surprised to discover that she quite liked it. But she always waited for Ada to bring it out first.

Sensing her hesitation, Ada rustled her dressing gown down further to distract her, revealing her breasts and slipped her fingers inbetween her legs to start slowly playing with herself.

'Maybe you'd like me to start.'

Hecate abandoned all pretence that she was harbouring a reasonable level of self-control. She clutched the toy to her and took a deep breath. There was longing in her eyes as she looked down to what Ada was doing. She wanted to be there, stroking her, herself. Ada had promised her that they would go together to the next lecture week and it was only a short one this time but still, Hecate couldn't wait for her to come back and slip into their bed. Lately she felt a need for something rough and quick. Normally such thoughts disturbed her but with Ada, she was welcome to let her desires roam free. She just wished that Ada was here to do things to her. So many things she wanted right now. That morning she had found herself eager to get back to where they'd left off from the previous week. She hadn't been entirely sure about it at first. Ada swore that a light spanking sped up orgasm. Hecate hadn't been so sure until Ada's steady fingers had thrust uncompromisingly in her cunt and the resounding slap had jolted her to the core. She'd cried out at the sensation and wasn't even sure that she'd wanted more even as she'd begged for it. After a few well-timed slaps, she'd been so drenched, she'd hardly registered the climax rippling through her. Which had been a bit of a shame.

'Next time we'll go slower' Ada promised as she slid her fingers out and sucked them clean. She kissed Hecate's shoulders. Hecate nodded, too out of breath to speak. She had tried imagining it last night, hard fast slaps skimming off her bottom, clenching her muscles in sweet anticipation and had eventually come, somewhat satisfactorily. But it just hadn't been the same.

'What I want relies on you being here, Ada. I need you to do things to me.'

'But in the meantime, darling, how about you make yourself comfortable and I can tide you over with something?'

Hecate pressed her lips together, steeling herself to make her fingers undo her buttons. She could never get used to exhibiting spontaneous displays of intimacy. Hecate was by nature, an overthinker. It never boded well for her sex life. Once she'd been so humiliated by a previous lover's complaint that she was bordering on frigid, she broke it off with her then and there and had walked out, not explaining about the way she'd been made to feel. Ada had never humiliated her. She'd been so patient and so careful to her moods, her inhibitions. Never pressed her unless she was sure that she wanted something that she was too shy to ask for. The way that Ada casually whipped her clothes off made her blink with surprise. Hecate revealed herself in a much more delicate, deliberate manner, each item carefully attended to and put away. She unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off, arranging it carefully behind her and leaned forward, giving Ada a good look at her breasts. She checked the door out of habit. She always locked it and cast a silencing spell when she was mirroring. But this she'd never done before.

Ada responded by loosening the dressing gown even further. The tie was now holding it together at her middle, only just keeping from exposing her completely. She stroked herself up in a frenzy, making sure that Hecate could see everything. Hecate was blushing like an innocent but she couldn't stop groaning at what she saw. Ada stopped at a crucial moment and softly commanded Hecate to take something else off. With a half-smile, Hecate took a pin out of her hair. And another. And as many as it took for her to release her hair. Ada liked her audacity.

'And the rest' said Ada appreciatively. She let the other woman take her time about it, sitting back and casting admiring glances at every layer shed, every inch of skin being revealed in good time. Hecate needed encouragement to strip and that was difficult to do when they were separated by such a barrier. She melted faster under touch. Hecate swung each leg up on the table and flexed her toes to roll down her stockings, feeling confident about that at least. She'd always been able to make someone sit up and pay attention when she displayed her legs. She hadn't realised what an effect it had on the senses until late on in life, in her first series of sexual encounters that had constituted as a relationship of sorts.

When she looked up, Ada was perched on the desk, arms keeping steady on either side, hair dishevelled, breasts spilling out of her robe, revealing the curve of her hips and the light thatch of hair at the sweet spot. Hecate should have felt mortified at how quickly she got wet but she was in a different headspace now. She shimmied out of her silky intimates and copied Ada's stance.

'Stay there' instructed Ada softly. They stared straight on at each other and locked eyes, longing to feel each other's skin.

'Why don't you test out our new friend for me?'

Hecate broke her gaze and looked down, reached out to take hold of the toy. She twirled it round in her hand and gave it an experimental flick. It started rumbling in a most pleasing manner.

'You'll want to test it out somewhere' remarked Ada, finger tracing up her breast and tapping her nipple. 'Right there.'

Hecate liked it when Ada's voice was so soft, so gentle when she was giving orders of a sexual nature. Only to Ada did she admit that she fell apart under that silky smooth tone, especially when she yearned for something hard and fast. She desperately wanted a spanking right now that she was paractically bent over the desk.

'Do as you're told.'

She did as she was told. Traced it over a nipple and gasped with delight as the sensation trickled through her. She took her time over each one, closing her eyes to concentrate so that the crippling awkwardness wouldn't creep back in. She had an unfortunate tendency to freeze when uncomfortable which had led to some distressing situations in the past.

'Knee up.'

Hecate opened her eyes and paused, unsure. Ada instructed her to put one knee up on the desk and angle it just so. Hecate marvelled at how accurate Ada's estimation was. In this position, it gave her a spectacular view to watch Hecate tease every secret spot Ada could have only remembered from memory otherwise.

'Oh God yes' Ada breathed reverently. 'Don't you dare stop.'

Hecate wasn't about to disobey an order as important as this. She leaned further forward and braced herself with the other hand, tracing the toy up and around, taking it to a higher speed, feeling that delicious sensation steal over her. It didn't take long for the vibrations to overwhelm her and she clicked it off, alternating with her fingers. She groaned and panted as her climax finally overtook her, glad of the extra support from the solid oak furniture. None of this modern rubbish that couldn't withstand a good hard fuck. There was a time and a place for IKEA but this was not it. She opened her eyes to see Ada braced tight with a pillow inbetween her and the desk, nipples stark against the light. Her low moans always made Hecate shiver with delight. It was so good to hear her pleasure. She came quietly, with a tremble that only Hecate could detect.

'It's bloody cold in here' huffed Ada, slipping the pillow out from under her. 'I was hoping you'd warm me up even from a distance.'

Hecate hadn't realised. She looked pointedly at the pillow, a smile hovering on her face. Ada briskly plumped it out. 'I'll dry clean it. They'll never notice' she said airily, activating a particular spell. Hecate found herself snort giggling at the thought of the pillows at that respectable establishment being used in that manner. She released her grip from the desk and winced. She hadn't realised she'd been leaning on it for so long.

'Ow. Pins and needles.'

She shook her hand out and clenched it while Ada tidied up on her side.

'I wish I was back there with you, being far less low key' said Ada with a smile. 'Let's hope that tomorrow's lecture won't be as dull or I'll be in trouble, fantasizing about things in public.'

'I hardly think I can be counted on as a bad influence, Ada. Nobody is more distracting than you.'

Hecate hadn't forgotten, would never forget the first time that Ada had flirted with her across the room. She'd believed that it had been unintentional, thought that Ada had turned a fraction too far to the left and looked at her instead of whoever was next to her. Hecate had been late to the lecture and had sat on the end, Ada was in the middle with a few headmistresses from other academies, nudging each other and tapping messages to each other on their maglets. Hecate felt left out, even though she knew it was silly. One of them had been fidgeting and poked Ada in the ribs. Ada had been silently giggling about something they'd whispered to her and nudged them to stop before she disgraced herself. She was still biting her lip and her eyes were sparkling when she caught Hecate's gaze. Hecate felt hot and cold all over, as if she'd been standing in the shade and the sun was now beaming down on her. She felt herself flush all over and felt herself breathe heavily at the attention but couldn't stop staring back. She'd never been looked at that way before and she was mortified about how silly it had made her feel. The wizard rapped on the desk and drew everyone's attention back but the damage was done. Hecate had found it hard to concentrate from thar point on. Ada had assured her afterwards that it was all a load of waffle that they'd heard before but Hecate withdrew for a week, feeling ashamed of her desire for Ada to look at her that way again. It wasn't long until she'd noticed it had happened again, this time intentional. Ada was sending signals whenever she noticed Hecate sneaking a look at her. Before long, they'd had to have the conversation they'd been putting off and it had taken some time to get to this point in their relationship but the conclusion of the story was, Ada was a dreadfully hedonistic influence and Hecate loved her for it.

'Good night my darling. I hope you got what you wanted' she said, wrapping her dressing gown around her more tightly. She was going to be naughty and sleep in it.

'Oh, I did' said Hecate lightly. She was going to dream of a wonderfully naked Ada in that dressing gown. Ada leaned forward once more with a saucy smile and murmured something so filthy that Hecate started in delight. Just another thing to add to her second orgasm when she would get inbetween the sheets that night.

'Goodnight then' she replied breathlessly. She was blushing hard but her returning smile was so sweetly enchanting that Ada cursed herself for being so far away. She was going to have sweet dreams tonight.


End file.
